


Keith Saves the Day

by Sidi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I had fun writing it, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or At Least I Tried, Sort of? - Freeform, This Is STUPID, University AU, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidi/pseuds/Sidi
Summary: Keith saves Lance's life and then receives his prize.





	

Keith is just drifting to sleep when he hears the banging against his door. It doesn’t sound like a knock so much as a full body slam. He rolls over, deciding to ignore it. He is in college. It’s a Thursday night. These things happen.

“Keith…Keeeeeith, oh god, Keith, please open the door” a voice sobs through the door.

Keith jerks to his feet. He recognizes the voice instantly. It is Lance, one of his best friends. Or Keith guesses he can call him that now. They are freshman in college and live in the same floor of the same dorm. In many ways, Lance is his exact opposite-loud, outgoing, openly flirty in a way that can verge on annoying. But Keith doesn’t find Lance annoying. He is the friendliest face Keith sees the first week of school. He invites Keith to stuff even if Keith, a semi-recluse, says no frequently. He casually touches in a way that feels comforting rather than invasive, a hand on the shoulder, a hand on the knee, little hugs. Keith assumes he would try to ignore someone like Lance once in college, or accept being ignored by someone like Lance. However, he finds himself enjoying Lance’s presence and Lance seems to actively seek him out, always with a big smile on his face.  

Keith even finds Lance’s personality discrepancies endearing. Though he is ridiculously smart and in a difficult major with tons of rigorous Math and Science courses, Lance admits in the first month of school that he has no idea how to do his own laundry. Keith had laughed loudly until he realized that Lance was serious. This was the first of many moments between the two over the next few months. Lance locking himself out of his dorm room. Lance somehow getting so many viruses on his laptop that it won’t even start up. Lance not being able to find his classrooms. Lance asking how you pay your credit card bill. Keith is there for most of these, helping him and wondering how a straight-A student can be so helpless sometimes.

Lance does have his genuinely obnoxious moments though, like when he tries to badger Keith into getting drunk tonight when Keith has a test in the morning. But, no one is perfect and something about hearing the obviously crying boy on the other side of the door makes Keith’s heart beat rapidly and stomach churn with an unknown feeling.

He pulls open the door and sees something that he isn’t quite expecting.

Lance stands before him face red, tears streaming down, lip quivering almost comically. Almost. He also looks like he is wearing one of those padded suits that people wear to pretend to be a sumo wrestler. Keith can’t quite grasp what he is seeing. Lance’s normally very thin body is now bulky and lumpy.

“What…What the fuck, Lance”

Lance barrels into the room nearly knocking Keith over.

“Pidge…Pidge and Hunk” He hiccups and pants, clearly having issues breathing.

Keith takes his hand.

“Lance, look at me. Calm down. Tell me what happened. How can I help?”

“Pidge…Hunk…they dared me…to…”

Almost every word is punctuated by Lance’s hyperventilating breaths.

“dared…me to…do the 100 shirt challenge”

Keith blinks. Everything made sense now, including the bulky appearance.

“I can’t…I can’t…I can’t move my armssssss”

“Ok…Ok Lance. Calm down. I am going to help”

“Can’t….breathe…too hot…they took pictures…..and ran”

At this, the taller boy bursts into fresh tears.  

“Calm down, It’s ok” Keith murmurs, stroking the other boy’s hand.

“Here, I’ll help. You will be ok. Just take steady breaths. Come on, breathe with me. In and out. In and out.”

Lance follows Keith’s lead and seems to calm down just a tad.

Then the process starts. Keith is impressed by how truly stuck Lance is in the prison of shirts. The shirts are tight against his body and Lance truly cannot move his arms. He can tell that the red face isn’t just from crying, too. Lance is also genuinely over-heated, flushed with alcohol and extra layers.

Keith peels the first few shirts off his body, struggling just a bit due to Lance’s height and the tightness of the shirts.

“Hey, man, can you sit on the floor? Here, like this. Yes. I can get them off you easier that way”

Keith sits on his bed with Lance on the floor and slowly but steadily rips the shirts off Lance’s body. Lance is still crying softly, twisting Keith’s stomach. He genuinely likes Pidge and Hunk, but damned if he wasn’t a bit angry at them right now.

It gets easier about halfway through and Lance seems to have calmed just a bit, falling silent beneath Keith’s legs.

“We could have just cut them off” Keith muses.

“No…no. These are most of my shirts”

“Wait…what? Most of? Who owns this many shirts?”

“Anyone who cares about what they look like? Keith, dude, not everyone rotates the same three shirts throughout the week”

“I have more than three shirts!!!!” Keith doesn’t mention that some of those shirts are duplicates of one another.  

Lance snorts.

The end is in sight now and Keith can actually see some of Lance’s body.

“Do you want to do the honors and take off the last few?”

Lance suddenly hunches over a bit and starts making little crying noises again.

“No, no, please Keith, do it” He pants a bit. Keith shrugs and complies, assuming the boy is still panicking a bit.

He hesitates before taking off the last shirt, sticky against Lance’s smooth skin, but Lance is still in position and seemingly waiting. So, Keith takes that one off too and tries not to look.

Lance whimpers again and half-crawls into Keith’s lap. Keith wraps his arms around him almost reflexively. They sit in a half-cradled position for a moment before Keith starts patting Lance’s head.

“There, it’s ok. See, you are fine” he whispers while simultaneously grabbing a tissue from his desk. He wipes Lance’s face and nose. Well, Keith thinks. Now it’s weird. Weirder.

Lance lays his head against Keith’s shoulder and Keith thinks he sees a hint of a smile as Lance nuzzles against him. It feels right, this moment. Keith taking care of Lance. Keith protecting Lance.

Voices from the hallway disturb the moment. It is Pidge and Hunk, trying to find Lance. Keith almost calls out for them, but Lance puts his finger against Keith’s mouth and shushes him.

Then he stands and stretches.

“Thanks Keith” He smiles and Keith’s stomach flips again. Shit, Keith thinks, realizing that Lance is still shirtless.

“You have a test tomorrow right? I’ll let you get back to sleep now.”

Keith nods robotically. Yes. The test. Right. The test.

He stands up to let the other boy out of the room. As they reach the door, Lance stops and whirls around quickly to face Keith. Keith starts to say something, but before he knows it, Lance’s lips are on his.

A few seconds pass where the kiss is chaste. Keith’s mind isn’t currently working, not that he would know what to do even if it was. It is his first kiss and it is with Lance are the only thoughts he can muster at this moment.

Lance, however, knows exactly what he is doing. He guides Keith’s face, tilting it upward into his. He flicks his tongue against Keith’s lips until they part slightly. The kiss deepens and Keith can’t stop an embarrassing moan from emerging as Lance’s tongue worked expertly in his mouth. Keith’s body is suddenly on fire.  

Then, it is over and Lance pulls back leaving Keith trembling, mouth wide.

“What…what…how….Lance…I…you…why…why did you do that?”

“Shouldn’t my knight in shining armor get a kiss for saving me?” Lance says flirtatiously. Then, he is gone, running down the hallway, leaving Keith staring after him with one hand on his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I love writing them so much  
> Also, I have a multi-chapter Klance fic going if you want to brave more of me, ha ha-titled Parasol.  
> This fic was inspired by this video which somehow made me think of Lance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIoQ-oy79y8


End file.
